One Piece Grand Line Chronicles
by Pikazilla
Summary: The navy has a new secret weapon, CPX. Can the straw hats defeat these new foes?
1. Fighter info

One piece-Grand line Chronicles

Zeron Yakuto

Leader

Douriki 5000

Rokushiki master

Balno Zabuzan

Swordsman/Cook

Douriki 3000

Kokutou Kairoseki (Dark Seastone Sword)

2 Yubashiris

Mr.1

Combat Specialist/Training partner/Former criminal

Douriki 1800

Devil Fruit- Supa Supa no Mi/Dice Dice Fruit

Kino Kloak

Dial Warrior/Shipwright

Douriki 7

Dials-Tone, Breath, Flame, Flash, Milky, Reject, Axe, Impact

Tort Gigadori

Powerhouse

Douriki 3500

Height 20ft

Lii Lini

Sniper/Navigator

Douriki 550

Dial Bow and Giant Arrows

Anurah Nasalom

Doctor

Douriki 2700

Cyborg


	2. How they met

How they met

**Zeron Yakuto** was a traveler who wanted to master Rokushiki to protect people who were unable to defend themselves since his hometown was always being attacked by pirates. During his Rokushiki training, he destroyed any pirate ships that were planning to attack his home, **Tukinoko Island**, located 10 miles away from Jaya. While Zeron was scouting the ocean, he met the Saruyama Alliance and believed in the story of Skypiea. After the pirates stopped attacking his homeland, Zeron started traveling. While traveling, he saw a metal ball fall from the sky and crash into a mountain. In it was **Kino Kloak**, who was a teenager who traveled up the Knock Up Stream to find Skypiea. After 3 years of living there, he was chased out of Skypiea by Eneru and forced to fall out of the sky in a 'safe' and durable metal capsule. Zeron promised to find a crew strong enough to defeat Eneru. However, Kino broke his foot when he fell out of the sky, so the duo went to Drum Island to find a doctor. However, Wapol exiled all doctors on Drum Island, except for **Anurah Nasalom**, a doctor that Wapol almost beaten to death, but was secretly alive. Anurah's body was so destroyed that he had to make himself a cyborg. Anurah healed Kino and joined the crew to get away from Wapol. While traveling near Elbaf, the crew meets **Tort Gigadori**, the Giant Turtle Man. He wanted to leave Elbaf since he was too small to be a giant but too big to be a human, making him a misfit. He joins the crew so he could be strong enough to defeat any giant, proving himself worthy enough to live on Elbaf. While sailing near an island, the crew is attacked by a volley of arrows caused by **Lii Lini**. She mistakes the crew for a Baroque Works ship since the sails and flag were white, which could be anyone. Lii Lini was constantly attacked by Baroque Works when she tried to travel away from the dying Alabasta Kingdom. She joins the crew to get strong enough to defeat Baroque Works. Lii Lini was using dials on her giant bow. She saw some dials fall out of the sky and land on an island. The crew upgraded their ship with the dials. Zeron wanted to propel the ship with breath dials to go to Skypiea. Each crewmate wore rubber gloves to protect them from lighting caused by thunder clouds. Once they landed in Skypiea, they were arrested by the White Berets for not paying the toll. However, Zeron was allowed to meet the king of Skypiea to settle a deal. When the king was bragging about his god like powers, Zeron creates the deal. If he can fight the king for 3 minutes without getting knocked out, all of his crewmates can be official Skypiean citizens and all former crimes will be forgotten. The Skypiea king accepts. During the fight, the Skypiea king mentions that his name is Eneru. Zeron continues the fight, able to land a few blows due to the rubber gloves that he was still wearing, but he focused on evading Eneru's attacks with his Soru (Super Speed), Kami-e (Shape shifting) and Geppou (Flying). Zeron wins the challenge and finds out that Kino Kloak was kicked out of Skypiea for stealing dials. Zeron admits that he could only run away from Eneru's attacks because he believes 'Only someone made of rubber could even survive his onslaught, defeating him is almost impossible'. Although the crew could live in Skypiea, they returned to the Grand line, but before that, the crew made a flag with a lightning bolt on it. The bolt represents the promise that Zeron would eventually defeat Eneru, proving that Zeron could defeat any villain and save the world from the king of the pirates. When the crew returned to the grand line, they were arrested for raising a pirate flag (a crime according to the navy) but Zeron's crew tried to convince the marines that they were not pirates. The captain of the navy ship, Garp, had a conversation with Zeron. After the conversation, Zeron announced to his crew that they were free, but are now new members of the navy (This pissed of Lii and Kino). They got a new crewmember, **Balno Zabuzan**, a powerful but mysterious swordsman. The crew met other navy officials, but became rivals with CP9 since Zeron's navy crew was called **CPX** (aka CP10). Zeron befriended Kumadori (even though he hated his 'style') and Kaku, became rivals with Lucci (Zeron's superior Douriki might not be as powerful as Lucci's devil fruit) and secretly despised Aokiji (he believes that Aokiji is cocky and overconfident). CPX became a secret to any marine that's low in command and would rarely get missions since they were normally used as last resorts.


	3. The mission

CPX is on their frigate next to Smoker's smaller frigate.

**Smoker** This is so stupid, why are we allowing a famous criminal on parole?

**Tashigi **It's limited parole. He can't perform any tasks without permission from a navy captain. Besides, after the major jailbreak, he stayed behind while most of his inmates escaped.

**Smoker** The intruders left him behind on purpose, there's no way they didn't want him back, he's possibly the second strongest member of the organization.

**Tashigi** Even so, Sengoku himself told us to deliver the prisoner to the CPX crew. We can't disobey his orders.

**Smoker** I still don't…

**Tort** Hurry it up! We aint got all day. 

**Anurah** (grasping voice) Don't be rash (cough) this guy is a logia.

**Kino** WHAT!

**Zeron** Quiet! Everyone shut up! (pause) Besides, Smoker is no match for me, even he knows that.

**Lii **There's the prisoner!

The prisoner walks onto the deck of the ship. He is wearing seastone handcuffs.

**Zeron** Glad to meet you, Mr. 1.

**Mr.1** Call me Das Bones.

**Zeron** That's your name? Well, Mr.1 sounds better.

**Mr.1** Call me Das Bones.

**Zeron** I'LL CALL YOU CRAP IF I WANTED TO! But the reason why you're here is because we need someone with experience. Release him.

**Marine **What? He's a dangerous criminal, he'll kill us all!

**Zeron** I…. said…. RELEASE HIM!

A marine unlocks Mr.1's handcuffs. Mr.1 stands still.

**Zeron** I need you on our mission.

**Smoker **What is your mission?

**Zeron** That's top secret.

**Smoker** What? Are you telling me that I'm not allowed to know? You should…

**Tashigi** Smoker wait. (whispers) Let me handle this.

**Lii** Here we go again.

**Tort **What?

**Lii **Have you forgotten? Zeron is in love with her.

**Zeron** I AM NOT!

**Tashigi** (in a cute voice) Hey Zeron, can you do me a favor?

Zeron gently grabs Tashigi's right hand while hearts cover his eyes.

**Zeron** Anything for you love.

**Tashigi** (in a cute voice) can you tell me what your mission is?

**Zeron** We're gonna capture the straw hats, dead or alive.

**Balno **Hey dumbass, you just told them our mission. You're such a dick.

Zeron punches Balno.

**Zeron** SHUT UP!

**Anurah** (grasping voice) This is so like you. You're just a perverted bastard (snickers).

**Zeron** Did… you… say something?

**Anurah **(coughs) (grasping voice) I think I have a cold.

**Tort **You're the doctor of the crew and yet you have trouble standing up. Is there anyone in worse condition than you?

[Tort never meet Dr.Q of the Blackbeard pirates

**Smoker** Wait, who are you trying to capture?

**Kino **The straw hat pirates.

Smoker's crew is paralyzed with fear.

**Smoker **Straw hats? It has been a long time since I last saw them.

**Lii** Well tough, you're not allowed to join us on our mission. The navy thinks that you're too much of a hot head.

**Smoker **Unacceptable!

**Zeron** Mr.1, you can also join into the fight.

**Mr.1** Why would I want to do that?

**Zeron** You can have a rematch with Zolo and you'll become a super hero (Mr.1's dream)!

Mr.1 jumps on CPX's ship.

**Mr.1** I'm in.

**Zeron **Nice, I can even teach you something new tricks on the way.

Smoke pulls out his jutte and aims it at Zeron's head.

**Smoker** You're not going anywhere, I'm going to capture straw hat.

Zeron looks at Smoker

**Zeron** (Dragon) _What reason is there to stop a man from sailing?_

Smoker is in shock.

**Smoker** That voice…

Zeron knocks the jutte out of Smoker's hand.

**Zeron** If you don't mind, I must be going.

**Tashigi** Be careful

Zeron gently grabs Tashigi's right hand, again.

**Zeron** Don't worry about me, baby.

**Lii **GET OFF OF HER!

Lii drags Zeron back to their ship and the crew starts sailing away.

**Smoker** That guy, he said the same thing Dragon said to me (Japanese version). How did he sound just like him?


	4. The Straw Hats

The Strawhats

**Zeron** Remember, you are inexperienced in this technique, but it is a perfect defense. Combined with your powers, you will become as hard as diamond.

**Mr.1** Good.

**Zeron** Good? That's it, good? It's excellent!

**Lii** Sir, we found the pirates.

**Zeron** Really? Can I see the telescope?

Zeron sees a fist right before it hits him in the face. He falls to the ground.

**Kino **AHHH!! WHAT WAS THAT!!

**Anurah **A cursed fruit. Gomu Gomu no Mi, aka, the Gum Gum fruit. That attack (cough) is called the Gum Gum Pistol. I'll tell you about it later.

Zeron gets up.

**Zeron **Oi, that was a heavy hit. BUT YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT STRAWHATS!! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS AND…

Zeron is hit in the face again.

**Luffy** Should I hit him again?

**Robin **He has lots of stamina.

**Sanji **Just kill him already.

**Zeron** _Tekkai Fist (super/iron fist)!!_

Zeron punches Luffy in the face, sending him flying 20ft away and into the ocean.

**Chopper** WHAT WAS THAT!!

**Zeron** Oh great, he fell in the ocean. The navy wants him alive. I guess I'll go save him. _Soru_.

In just 1 second, Zeron runs to Luffy and back to the Thousand Sunny. He drops Luffy onto the deck of the ship.

**Zeron** You guys have at least 3, 4 cursed fruits and yet you have no lifeguard? Pathetic.

**Usopp** Who is this guy?

Zeron puts on his sunglasses.

**Zeron **I must admit, you're bounty might have been over exaggerated, defeating you will be easier than I thought.

Luffy gets up and tries to punch Zeron, but Zeron uses Soru to move to the crow's-nest.

**Zeron** Is that your best shot? You pirates are starting to be a disappointment.

Zeron reappears on the poopdeck.

**Zeron **You might as well surrender.

**Luffy** Surrender? No… I won't surrender. I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!! I won't let anyone in my way.

**Zeron** (Kuro) (Japanese Version) _You're going to feel the agony of being cut into pieces and then die. I'll treat you with special care… I won't hold anything back when I work on you._

**Luffy** Huh? Wait, you sound familiar…

**Robin** Didn't you say the navy wants Luffy alive.

**Zeron **Yeah, so…

**Robin **You said you were going to kill him.

**Zeron** Really? I did?

**Chopper **WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Luffy **Wait, I remember… you sound like that Kuro guy.

**Usopp **Yeah, it was a perfect impression.

Zeron walks off the poopdeck.

**Zeron **Who's Kuro?

**Usopp** How can you imitate him without knowing him?!

**Zeron **I can only mimic memories.

**Sanji **Memories?

**Zeron** Yes, I can imitate a quote that someone of your memories said. (pause) OH SHIT!! I JUST TOLD YOU MY SPECIAL ABILLITY!!

**Sanji/Usopp/Chopper** DUMBASS!!

**Luffy **(laughs) This guy is great. He should join my crew.

**Zeron** I ALMOST KILLED YOU!! WHY WOULD I JOIN?! Besides, I work for the World Government. We are natural enemies, you and I. However, I want you to see my crew and them to see yours. And, we will decide the terms of our battle.

**Robin** Battle?

**Zeron **You'll find out. All of you will.


	5. The Deal

Zeron's ship is beside the Thousand Sunny (Mr.1 is hiding inside Zeron's ship).

**Zeron **Before this meeting begins, lets introduce our crews.

**Usopp **Introduce?

**Zeron** Yes, I talk about my crew and their abilities and you talk about their crew and abilities.

**Luffy** Uh, ok…

**Nami** Wait Luffy, this could be a trap.

**Zolo** Just don't tell them too much about us.

**Zeron** I will begin, my name is Zeron. I am the leader and the most strongest of my crew. I have mastered the Rokushiki abilities, those abilities that you have seen the CP9 use.

**Luffy **I'm Luffy, I ate the Gum Gum fruit, making my entire body rubbery.

**Kino** Even your crotch?

**Sanji **DON'T ASK THAT!!

**Luffy** I guess so.

**Sanji/Nami** DON'T REPLY!!

**Anurah** (whispers) There must be a lot of rape on that ship. Imagine the possibilities. (Anurah laughs until he starts coughing)

**Zeron **There's a scary thought… Oh yeah, this guy is called Anurah. He has a terrible disease and his body is almost destroyed, but his cyborg body gives him super abilities.

**Franky** Hey, he's not the only cyborg. My name is Franky. I'm the shipwright of this crew. I'm literally a human tank and I'm SUPA COOL! (poses) YEAH!

**Lii **Yes, quite. My name is Lii, the sniper of this crew… (poses) AND I'M DEAD SEXY!!

**Zeron **For the last time, just because you're a sexy chick doesn't mean that people will like you.

**Brook **What a lady, beautiful indeed. Seeing you makes my heart beat, even though skeletons don't have any! Yohoho!

**Lii** See, someone likes me.

**Brook** can you please show me your panties?

Zeron tosses a rock at Brook's face.

**Zeron** YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!

**Anurah **Well, that's something you two have in common.

**Zeron** Don't make me kill you!

**Lii **Hey don't hurt him, he likes me.

**Zeron **He wants to rape you!

**Brook** Yohoho, I like her style.

**Zeron **Strawhats! (pause) Don't like her too much. She's really a big bitch.

**Lii** SHUT UP!

**Kino** Who is that skeleton anyways?

**Brook** I am the Dead, Pure Bone Brook. Glad to meet you.

**Kino **A skeleton with an afro… yes, quite. My name is Kino. I have magical abilities.

**Chopper **Really?

**Zeron** No, he just has a suit of special dials.

**Kino **Oh come on! Did you have to tell them that? I wanted to be cool looking.

**Usopp** Well, I can tell that you're no match for me! I am the famous Captain Usopp!

**Lii **Never heard of you.

**Usopp** NEVER HEARD OF ME? I have an army of 8,000 men!

**Tort **HOLY CRAP!

**Anurah **So, where are they?

**Usopp** Uh… they're on an island. I can just blow a whistle and they will be attacking you without mercy.

**Zeron **8,000? I faced more than that.

**Usopp **(thinking) I'm encouraging him? Oh crap… He must be powerful.

**Tort **My turn! I'm Tort, the human giant, aka, the _fighting turtle_. I can break entire mountains in half!

**Anurah **Who's the sexy chick?

**Lii** Are you talking about me?

**Zeron** No dumbass, he's talking about the red head, Nami, not the dumb blonde.

**Lii **What dumb blonde?

**Tort** Lii is the only blonde here…

Lii punches Zeron.

**Lii** YOU BASTARD! DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Anurah **Ignore them, just introduce yourself Nami.

**Nami** Ok… uh, my name is Nami… and… I like money.

**Tort **That's it? No superpowers, no weapons?

**Nami **Well, I do have this cool staff, but it nothing special.

**Usopp **Nothing special! The Clima-Tact makes you control the weather! (Nami gets angry) Don't you ever call it useless again, it took me weeks… Uh Nami, are you ok?

**Nami **(punches Usopp) YOU IDIOT! Now they know my abilities!

**Zeron** Don't worry, she has a weak bounty anyways. She's pathetic.

**Sanji **HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT NAMI THAT WAY!

**Kino** You're Sanji, right? You are a master at close combat but you only use your legs.

**Sanji **I'm also the chief of this crew… AND I'M IRRESISTABLE TOWARDS ALL WOMEN!!

**Zeron** Right…. This is Balno. He's our chief and a master swordsman.

**Zolo **Really… is he as good as me?

**Zeron** I know your reputation, Zoro, or Zolo, or… whatever, but fighting this maniac is an impossible task.

Balno stares at the Straw Hats. This scares Usopp and Chopper and intimidates most of the other Straw Hats.

**Chopper** Th… this guy is creeping me out.

**Balno **I'LL KILL YOU!!

Chopper, Usopp and Brook freak out.

**Usopp **Don't hurt me!

**Brook** We are so dead… but luckily for me, I'm already dead! Yohoho! BONE JOKE!

**Lii** Don't worry about Balno, he'll make your deaths quick and painless.

Balno roars. Chopper, Usopp and Brook hide in the kitchen.

**Franky** GET BACK OUT HERE, COWARDS!

**Robin** Let them go.

**Tort** Hey, isn't that Nico Robin?

**Kino** Yeah, she's a Straw Hat. Did you forget that?

**Tort** Oh, yeah.

**Zeron** Don't worry, we already know a lot about that disaster…

**Lii** Wait, where did that teddy bear go?

**Zeron **YOU GUYS HAVE AMNESIA! That… teddy bear… thing went inside the ship. Don't worry, he's a wimp, his bounty is 50 beri.

**Tort **50? I seen candy bars worth more than him.

Zeron's crew (except Balno) laughs.

**Luffy** HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY NAKAMA! I'll kick your ass!

**Zeron** That's exactly why we're here. There's an island a mile south from here. We want you pirates to fight us there.

**Kino** Why not fight them here?

**Zeron** Now, what fun would that be. So Strawhats, what do you say?

**Luffy** Fine, we'll fight you on the island. And I'll kick your ass.

**Zeron **Really? (laughs) You pirates underestimate your opponents. (Crocodile) You're just some kid who showed up out of nowhere. Just who the hell do you think I am!?

Zeron's ship head for the island. The Thousand Sunny follows shortly after.


	6. It's a trap!

The strawhats land on the island.

**Nami** I still don't think this is a good idea.

**Franky** Well, I think we should just beat these guys up quickly and leave. I'm running out of soda.

Franky notices a large sign and a dirt road.

**Franky** Oh look, sale on soft drinks and sodas at the 7 Eleven store. What the hell is a 7 Eleven? Well, if it sells soda, then I should restock.

Franky walks away.

**Chopper** Should we go with him?

**Brook** I don't know.

Nami is reading the sign.

**Nami** Uh, Robin and I have to do something. Excuse us.

**Robin** Wait, what?

Nami runs away while Robin tries to catch up.

**Usopp** Wait Nami!

**Luffy** What was that about?

**Sanji** There's more to this sign.

Female only bellydancer school.

**Sanji** I also have to go somewhere too. Bye!

Sanji runs away.

**Usopp** I don't like the look of this.

**Zolo** This is too weird.

A strange man runs towards the pirates. It's actually Zeron in a disguise.

**Zeron** Daily news!

**Brook** What?

**Zeron** Daily news!

**Luffy** Who the hell are you!?

**Zeron** The news man. I have some urgent news for the people on the island. First, there is a dying giant turtle near the beach. We need a doctor asap! Is there a doctor in the h-ouse!?

**Chopper** I'm a doctor.

**Zeron** Really? Good. All you have to do is go to the beach, turn right and walk two miles until you see a large hut.

Chopper runs down the beach.

**Chopper** Don't die on me turtle!!

Zeron puts a sign that has a whale on it.

**Zeron** Come one, come all! See the amazing 1000ft long whale!

**Brook** That whale looks…

**Luffy** Hey, is that Laboon?

**Zolo** Yeah, it is.

**Brook** LABOON!!

**Zeron** Easy! He's on the eastern part of the island. Near the flatlands.

Brook runs down the shore.

**Brook** I'M COMING LABOON!! Hey, what kind of boat is this?

**Luffy** Brook, Why you stop?

**Brook** There's a floating coffin with green candles.

**Luffy** That's Mihawk's ship…

**Ussop** Look, here's Mihawk's dagger. Looks like a spare though… Where's Zolo?

Zolo runs into the jungle, creating a path by cutting down the trees.

**Zolo** MIHAWK!! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!!

**Usopp** Ok, that's it! I can see exactly what's going on. Well, you won't fool me or Luffy.

**Luffy** He's right… What is he doing exactly?

**Usopp** HE'S SEPERATING THE CREW!!

**Luffy** Well, he won't fool me!

The treasure known as One Piece is in a cave on that mountain.

Luffy starts climbing the mountain.

**Luffy** I'm going to be the king of the pirates!!

**Usopp** DUMBASS!!

**Zeron** If I were you, you should help out Sanji.

**Usopp** What?

**Zeron** His super strength is no match for, my assassin.

**Usopp** I KNEW IT! You're Zeron!

**Zeron** Yup, and if you don't leave, I'll break your neck.

Usopp starts running.

**Usopp** AHHHHHH!!

**Zeron** Hey, Sanji's that way!

**Usopp** Why do you want me to help Sanji?

**Zeron** Because I'll break your neck…

**Usopp** WAIT UP SANJI!!


	7. WARNING

This novel has ended production, possibly forever. However, if you have any ideas or a new chapter for the story, submit them to Pikazilla.


End file.
